kingdom hearts Xion chapter 1 a second chance
by Twinkle Kari
Summary: a tales if Xion was brought back to life after Sora woke up and Xion began to travel with him, i do not own kingdom hearts or any of the chars i just love to write
1. Chapter 1 a second chance

Chapter 1 a second chance

"Kingdom Hearts… free them?" Roxas muttered.

She went on as if he agreed. "It's too late… for me to undo my mistakes."

As she said this, icy crystals crawled up on her high-heeled boots. They cracked somewhat, as if reminding her she had little time left.

"But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."

The way she spoke about this… did she die for that cause? Was that why she chose to die? Her eyes looked up to the looming Twilight Town Clocktower, as if presiding over this scene.

"Goodbye, Roxas." She was trying to stay strong. "See you again. I'm glad I got to meet you." Then she remembered something, and giggled slightly despite the situation. "Oh- and of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget…" Her gloved hand touched Roxas's cheek, "that's the truth."

Axel… glad to meet you… best friends… Then it all came back to him, like an explosion in his head.

Roxas's eyes bulged as Xion's hand went slack and fell off his cheek. "No!" Roxas cried desperately. "Xion!"

But it was too late. Her hand fell to the ground, directing Roxas's eyes to her face. Her face looked peaceful- eyes closed softly, a delicate smile…

Roxas took Xion's hand again. "Who else will I have ice cream with?" he said this as if hoping that Xion would be awakened by this statement and breathes life once more. It was useless. The crystals which had started at her legs now blanketed Xion's body slowly until even her head was covered in the substance. The crystals then broke off and took to the sky, destroying Xion's body. Roxas hopelessly looked up as the shards majestically drew upwards.

His chest felt as if it were being pounded, beat up again, then torn into two cruelly. A longing for Xion overwhelmed him- he would do anything, anything at all, to get Xion back, even if it meant turning into a Dusk in the process. Roxas looked down to where her body had formerly laid, and something appeared on the ground in her place. It was a lone, small seashell. A tender yellow started at the bottom, merging into a bright Viola at the top. That seashell reminded Roxas of how she had stood vigil over him while he was in a coma..And that was only one of the things she had done for him. Xion had done so much… it wasn't fair for her to go.

A tear rolled down Roxas's face. "Xion…"

* * *

During the next night Roxas went to keep his promise, during his battle with Riku who had taken on the from of Ansem now.

"I want Xion back, I want my life back!" Roxas shouted.

"If you try and come in contact with kingdom hearts, the last thing you will get is your life back, and Xion wasn't real nothing, you are going to forget her soon" Riku stated.

"No I wont, Xion is my best friend, ill never forget her ever!" Roxas screamed.

"That's not your call, it is going to happen no matter how much you cry, yell or scream there is no stopping it" Riku replied.

"No, Xion was real, the memories and good times we had together were real, my heart tells me she wasn't fake!" Roxas stated holding his hand to his chest, right over where his heart should be.

"Idiot, you're a nobody, you don't have a heart, and you can't feel anything Xion is gone get over it she had to go just like you do".

"What wrong with you, why did you do this Xion, she was my best friend?!"

"I want my best friend back, the only way is for you two to disappear" Riku replied.

Once those words were spoken Roxas now had a destroyed look on his face holding his head down with tears falling down his cheeks but could not be known from the rain falling "What kind of heartless monster are you, Xion was my best friend and you made me kill her to get yours back!" Roxas screamed running at him, but it failed when Riku grabbed him with the black heartless monster starting to crush him.

"Let me go!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lung getting one arm free the arm that held the Oathkeeper now pointing it at kingdom hearts, he fired a blue light heading for the giant heart in the sky breaking off a tinny bit of the giant heart kingdom hearts watching the white keyblade vanish from his hand before passing out.

Once Roxas was lying on the ground out cold well DiZ walked out already knowing the truth about Riku's knew from, but let the boy have his peace acting like eh had no idea , "I can see you have defeated him" DiZ smiled.

"DiZ, his eyes were full of tears and shouldn't we all have compliantly forgotten Xion by now?' Riku asked with his hood up not wanting to show anyone he now looked like Ansem.

"That nothing will be gone soon and don't be ridiculous, a nobody is not capable of tears, they can feel nothing" DiZ said walking away well Riku picked Roxas up

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkness Xion was floating through a cold sea barely able to stay conscious" I feel it slipping away, I can barely remember anything," Xion said, washing up on a distance shore lying there as nothing more but an empty shell.

A woman that had blue eyes, her hair was also the same shade of blue. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wore a silver badge on her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bore two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner.

"Finally I found it, a world stone, I can go home and I can get back to Ven and Terra!" Before she was about to use it Aqua turned and saw the girl washed up on the shore.

"Who is that?" Aqua cried rushing to the water finding the small girl, 'Who is this girl?' she questioned now holding her in her arms laying her across her lap.

Aqua cast a spell on her in order to look through her memories to try and find out how she got here, but she found very little, believing the darkness had destroyed most of her memories.

Even though she found every little she did notice her most treasured memory of a blond spiky haired boy "Ven, no wait his name is Roxas." Aqua said a bit disappointed.

After another moment she placed her hand to the girl's chest hearing slow beats. "Something is wrong with her heart, if I don't do anything she will become a heartless!" Aqua cried, casting another spell this time on her fading heart.

_  
Inside Xion's world

"Xion looked to her left seeing that the platform she was lying on was all but gone and what she had left was fading with each passing second.

"Soon there will nothing left of me, I can barely remember anything, but at least Roxas is ok" Xion smiled.

"Hello Xion" a voice said.

"Who is there?' Xion asked turning her head seeing Aqua sitting down next to her.

"My name is Aqua" the voice said.

"Aqua, how are you here?" Xion asked shifting herself to a sitting position.

"I saw your light fading away Xion and wanted to help you" Aqua replied giving Xion a warm smile.

"It's too late for me, I have nothing left, I am fading away into nothingness" Xion cried now hugging herself in a betel position.

"You don't have to vanish; I can't repair what you have already lost, but can save what you have left." the Aqua explained holding her hand out to the younger girl.

"Why would you want to help me? I am nothing, not even a memory." Xion cried again turning her head away watching the platform she was standing on fade faster.

"I know you're scared sweetie, but I can't help you unless you take my hand" Aqua said in a calm tone still holding her hand out to Xion.

Xion paused for moment now reaching for Aqua's hand now watching a blinding light surrounding her clouding her vision. Once Xion could see again Xion could see the small platform grows bigger and take shape with what looked like a stainless glass window of Xion holding not one but two keyblade's in her hands.

"I don't feel the emptiness anymore, it's gone, and I feel whole." Xion smiled jumping at Aqua embracing her in a hug.

Aqua smiled hugging her back" Your heart is complete and will no longer hold ties to Sora or Roxas, Xion, you can be you're on person now." Aqua cheered for her.

"Aqua, how did you know my name, and about Roxas?" Xion couldn't help but ask.

"That isn't impartment right now, you need some sleep" Aqua said lying the girl down watching a peaceful look on her face like a child with out a worry in the world .

Back in the real world.

Aqua looked at the poor girl, she has been through so much pain, and "Maybe it would be better if those memories were just forgotten." Aqua said putting her index finger on Xion forehead casting another spell to seal her semantic memory that was past events.

Aqua looked at the stone in her left hand sighing "If I left her here my master would be ashamed of me" Aqua said to herself, putting the rock in Xion's hand and watched her vanish.

"Good luck, Xion" Aqua stated

* * *

A rainstorm hit Twilight Town hard. A sixteen year old girl named Roxy who had long black hair, green eyes and was dressed in a blue rain coat.  
She was on her way home when she saw a young person that looked about fourteen years old, she had a black cloak covering her head, "Who is she?" Roxy wondered, rushing over to the hooded person, putting her umbrella over the kid, she then lifted up the figure, removed the hood seeing that it was a girl; she also had short black hair with only a few locks covering her forehead.

"Wake up!" Roxy said shaking her.

"The girl opened her eyes seeing the older girl, "Who are you?' Xion asked in a weak voice.

"My name is Roxy Lin, how about we talk at my house where it's less wet." she introduced herself as she was helping her stand up.

"Why are you helping me?" Xion questioned with a weak tone of voice.

"It's raining and you were lying in the middle of the street was I suppose to just leave you there?" Roxy asked, helping her walk by keeping the black haired girl's arm around her neck.

"I don't understand I feel so weak" Xion cried just before passing out.

"Hey don't you die on me I still want to know why you were sleeping in the rain in the middle of the night!" Roxy scolded.

Roxy made it to her home after twenty minuets, normally it took ten but with the exedra weight slowing her down took a bit longer.

The brunette dropped Xion on the couch in the living room noticing that her cloak was socked, so she deiced to undress her pretty sure she was catch cold if she slept in those. To her surprise when she removed the cloak she had nothing else on even underwear.

'Man who is this girl?' Roxy questioned covering her up with a blanket letting her get some sleep.

The young girl Xion opened her eyes finding that she was lying in a bed, "Where am I?' she wondered the room was pretty common with white walls a nightstand and obviously a bed that she was sleeping in.

"Glad to see your finally awake' Roxy said walking in to the room sitting down next to her.

"I remember, you found me in the rain, right?" Xion asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah and I wanted to ask what is your name?" Roxy wondered.

"My name?' Xion replied looking like she had no clue.

"Do you remember anything?' Roxy asked.

"No I can't remember a thing!" Xion cried in fear not yet noticing she was naked.

"Just calm down ok!" Roxy ensured her placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Why did you help me at all, you don't know anything about me!" Xion shouted but was angry that she couldn't remember a thing.

"Listen to me you just need to calm down, I think you have amnesia, and that is just memory loss" Roxy explained.

"I am sorry about shouting, it's just that I am scared, I have no idea who I am" Xion cried.

"I understand that you're scared, but I need to call you something, is there anything you'd like to be called?' Roxy asked.

"Xion" she said in a daze looking lost.

"Ok then I'll call you Xion' Roxy smiled.

"Come on lets get you some clothes' Roxy said walking over to the wall closet.

"Why do I need," but at that moment she realized she didn't have any clothes on,"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' she screamed, pulling the covers over her body.

"I am surprised you just noticed' Roxy teased.

"Oh shut up and give me back my cloak!' she shouted puffing out her cheeks like a child.

"Oh quiet being a baby we are both girls and if I hadn't you would have a cold right now' she explained.

"Fine, just give it back already!" Xion demanded again.

"Can't. I put it on the washer and well it got ripped up" Roxy giggled.

"What no way!" Xion shouted.

"Oh come on, you just woke up be nice to me" Roxy shouted back.

"How long was I asleep?' Xion asked.

"A day." Roxy replied.

"I guess that is why I'm starving!' Xion cried gripping her stomach.

"If your that hungry than get dressed' Roxy ordered throwing her a plane black t-shirt a black pair of slacks and a pair of shoes and some underwear.

"Thanks Roxy ' Xion smiled.

"Don't mention it flaty" Roxy teased watching her get ticked off yet again.


	2. chapter 2 playing struggle

Chapter 2 day 4 struggles

Xion along with Roxy had gone out to a little restraint to get some food. 'So what do you want?" Roxy asked watching her go thru the menu.  
"I want the endless hotcake meal?" Xion asked.

'Sure' Roxy replied watching Xion place her hand on her chest" Xion what are you doing?' Roxy wondered.  
"There is this weird pulsing coming from my chest... what is it' Xion asked.

'Xion that's your heart beat" Roxy replied looking at her a bit confused now.

"A heart beat' Roxy repeated looking lost that the girl didn't know what a heart beat was.

"A heart beat. Well what is that?" Xion asked not having the slightest idea what she met...

'Man you're a weirdo Xion, you know something's yet the most obverses thing elude you' Roxy teased.

'I can't help what I remember and what I don't" Xion pouted.

'Yeah that is what's weird about you, it's like there are holes in your memory but only in certain area" she explained.

"I think you mean semantic memory" Xion pointed out.

"That is what I'm going about, come on you know what the word semantic means" Roxy stated a bit annoyed now.

"All this talk is making my head hurt can we just order our food please" Xion whined.

The waitress came after a few moments seeing to kids' what would you too like. oh hey Roxy who is your little friend?' the waitress asked.  
'Her name is Xion and she will take the endless hot cake meal" Roxy ordered.

'Are you sure Roxy... she looks pretty tinny?" the waitress asked.

"Yes I am sure and ill take two egg over easy with some toast, and bring us both an ice tea" Roxy finished ordering.

"Coming right up" the waitress replied walking away.

"Thanks for the meal I really appreciate... but can I ask you a question?" Xion said with a bit f a scared tone of voice.  
'Sure, shoot Xion" Roxy replied.

"Why are you still helping me, I am not in danger anymore and you still have no idea who I even am, for all you need I could be a serial killer that just hit my head" Xion suggested but only had her hair ruffed up by Roxy now .

"Wow you sure have an overactive imagination" Roxy teased like she was a younger sister.

"It's just that, I don't even know who I am" Xion replied in a sad tone.

'We will try and find your parents after we get some food in you and I'm sure they will know you" Roxy said trying to calm her down

"Alright thanks Roxy, I am going to the rest room back in a second Xion said getting up, once she was out of the booth she was knocked over by a boy that towered her.

'Watch where you're going kid' he said in a cold tone.  
'Why don't you watch where you're going" Xion stated getting up see that he was a boy, he had a black winter hat with a vest and sleeveless over coat and a pair of slacks.  
'I haven't seen you around before you knew to town?' he asked.

"Yeah and the name is Xion" she said bowing up to him.

"You must think your, somebody shrimp" he said flicking her over the forehead.  
"I am somebody like I said a second ago my name is Xion!" she shouted making a bit of a sense.  
"If that is how you want it then lets have a struggle match, if you win ill apologize for knocking you down.

'Fine ill be there when!" Xion spoke out with out a second thought.

'In about two hours" he replied making his way out well Roxy grabbed her from behind" wow you got chops no one ever stands up to Seifer.

'Hey one question though, what's struggle?' Xion asked.

"And it turns out you are an idiot!" Roxy sighed.

"Hey all I asked was what this struggle game is?' Xion asked.  
'Ill explain it to you after we eat come on" Roxy ordered.

Well at the abounded mansion DiZ' was now yelling at Naminé about what he thinks she did. "Why did you waste your time bringing back that worthless puppet?

"I had nothing to do with it, but be quiet DiZ'! Xion was willing to give up her life to help Sora wake up!" Naminé shouted back.  
'With her still breathing Sora can not awaken!" DiZ' shouted back.

'Yes he can, when Roxas defeated her I separated every memory that Sora needed from her mind!" Naminé explained.

'Then what did you leave her?' DiZ' questioned.

"I didn't leave her anything, my only guess is, maybe the memories that she made with Roxas and Axel she still had" the blond hair girl explained what she believed happened.

"Fine, as long as Sora is able to awaken from his slumber that is all that matters" DiZ' said taking his Leave.

Xion, I hope you can live a peaceful life now with your second chance" Naminé said looking out the window.

After the girls finished there food Roxy took Xion to the struggle arena.

"So how does this work?' Xion asked catching a rubber bat Roxy threw at her also sticking failed to stop her from sticking a blue struggle ball sticker on her shirt" what are you doing?' Xion asked.

'During the game the goal is to knock balls that come out when you hit the sticker on the chest, if you have the most at the end of the game you win" do you understand' Roxy asked.

"So all I have to do is hit that sticker like this Xion asked swinging the rubber bat at Roxy's red sticker watching ten red balls shoot out of it.

'Yeah like that, but you should try doing it this" Roxy said swinging her bat At Xion's chest knocking her down.

"I am so going to get you for that" Xion smiled no rushing at Roxy now well the two children went at it for about an hours and fifty nine minuets.

"This game is a lot fun to play!" Xion cheered sitting down a bit tiered now.

"Yeah it is, Xion I'm sorry I did promise we would look for your family after we ate" Roxy apologized.

"Its ok yeah I want to find my parents but I had a lot of fun playing with you" Xion smiled.

"Well the fun is over, Seifer" said walking up to her with his three buddy. one was named Rai, he had short brown hair an orange sleeveless shirt black slacks and a look that would make you think his mussels were bigger than his brain.  
Another was named Fuu; she had short aqua colored hair that she covered one of her eyes with a blue sleeveless jacket, with a pair of short white pants that just were a few inches from her ankles.

The last one was named Vivi, from how he looked Xion wasn't even sure he was human being about 2 foot tall and with a black image where his face should be with to yellows circles where eyes should be, a brown wizard hat with a blue zip up coat with a gray pair of slacks.

Get ready to lose jerk" Xion said holding up the rubber bat.

"Before the game could start suddenly a strange creator that had a thin sinuous body with cylindrical head with a flat top. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey lines its, mouth was actually a zipper that undid itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. Its arms and legs are very thin but looked strong. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them.

"What is that?' Xion cried seeing ten appear from thin air.

"Run ill take care of these things!" Seifer shouted running at them only to watch them run past him heading straight for Xion closing in on her.

"What do you want from me?" Xion cried now with her legs shaking.

'We have come for you mistress "the creator said well all ten jumped on her trying to hold her still. Well they were holding her down now a black portal opened up with the monster now trying to pull her through.

Xion was trying to fight back but had no chance sense she was fighting with a Childs.

"Let me go!" Xion shouted swinging her rubber bat at the monster one more time watching a flash of light, when the light faded, the toy had become a sword with a key shape, the hilt displays two hearts and its handle bears two angel wings, The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), Connecting to sword was a blue star stared Wayfinder.

Once the blade was summoned the monster vanished along with the portal "what is this thing?' Xion cried.

"So you truly are the puppet" a man in a tall black cloak like the one Xion wore before showed up through a black portal.  
"It seems the puppet can still use the keyblade, and the blade was the one that brat used before the Oathkeeper' the man glared.

"Wait so this thing is called a keyblade?" Xion asked.

'"It would seem you have lost your memory, come with me Xion and ill help you remember everything" he offered holding his hand out to her.

'If you're the one who made those things attack I am not interested in listening to a word you have to say" Xion glared back holding the blade with one hand ready to fight him.

"That was a test to see if you truly were the puppet' he explained.

"I have no idea who you are but I am not going with you!" Xion shouted.

"It is not your choice to make' he said pulled out a massive claymore." The name of this sword is Lunatic.

"I can't fight him here the other might get hurt" Xion spoke in silent's making a run for it' hey hoodie catch me if you want" Xion giggled trying to tick off him.

The girl made her thru town trying to find some where that people could not get hurt, she finally found a hole in a wall running through seeing that there were woods with trees, she ran until she came to an old rundown mansion.

'This should be ok to fight' Xion said wiping the sweat off her face.

"Xion turned to see a dark portal open and the man with the claymore walking through.

'You can run all you like but you can not get away from me a third time puppet" he stated.

"What do you mean a third time?" she asked.

'You will know once I bring you back' the man said throwing the blade down at her, Xion barely dogged the attack now swinging her sword at him, that failed once he used his free hand to grab Xion arm and now holding it behind her back.

'You remember nothing about being able to fight, you are just a useless fool swinging that sword around carelessly!" he stated.  
You're wrong... I am not useless!" she screamed bumping him in the mouth with her head getting her arm back.

"Doing so also relived his face; the girl could see that he had long blue hair a scar of an X on his face.  
"I cant beat this guy' Xion cried falling to one leg still tiered from playing struggle and fighting the dusks well losing to the dusks well running here wasn't much help with her energy ether.  
"You are out of energy now give up and come quietly" he said waiting for an answer.

"No, I already told you I'm not going with a guy who tried to kill me" she said getting back on her feet.

"If you come with me I can tell you everything" he offered again.

"You think I want to hear a bunch of lies from someone who attacked me and my friend with those monsters!" Xion shouted.

"Very well I have given you many chances... that was the last one!" he shouted charging her until he was forced away by a blast of black energy.  
"You!" the man shouted seeing another man in a black cloak.

"Been a while Saix" the other man smiled.

"Oh great another one of you people!" Xion cried.

"Run get out of here!" the man who's faces was hidden shouted.

"What but rant you on his side!" Xion cried.

'I will keep him at bay do as I say and run!" he now shouted it.

Xion finally listened making a run for it back the way she came.

"Why are you protecting that puppet" Saix questioned.

"I owe her a debt" with those words he now charged the blue hair man in battle

tbc


	3. chapter 3 attack of the darkness

Chapter 3 attack of darkness.

In the world that never was the blue haired man from yesterday Saix was sitting in his seat in the castle along with the rest of the Xemnas. Like all the Organization members, Xemnas wears the basic black cloak, boots, and gloves, but unlike the other this man was the leader of Organization XIII, his appear was He has amber-orange eyes and hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders its layered, messy look and the spike on the top of his head.

Even no during a meeting everyone would meet this time was sully Xemnas Saix.

"So was Axel discretion of Xion new appears turn out to be true?" Xemnas asked.

"Indeed it has" Saix said throwing a picture of the young girl Xion to Xemnas's hand.

"So this is what Roxas and Axel saw her as" Xemnas said now directing his attention back o the blue haired man" you are completely sure she is still able to use the keyblade? Xemnas asked.

"Yes I witness her summon the keyblade with my own eyes" Saix replied.

"If what you wrote in your report is true, then Xion losing all her memories could prove very voluble to us" Xemnas replied.

"I failed to see how this is useful" Saix replied.

"Give it some time for now do not go after Xion again, tomorrow when the rest of our members return I will explain then" Xemnas said vanishing from his seat..

In old mansion Xion ran to yesterday the man who had helped her get away was now standing next to Naminé. "How did Xion come back and none of us lost our memory of her like you said we would, Naminé am I going to have to bring her back again?" Riku asked.

"Riku I have no idea how she came back, and no you don't 'she no longer has ties...' to Sora she has become her own person, I just don't know how" amine explained.

"Xion can still use the keyblade that means she is going to be in danger Origination XIII isn't going to stop until they have her back" Riku pointing out what Naminé already knew.

"I know, I just hope Xion is ready for what is to come" the blond haired girl said.

At Roxy home the girl was having a panic attack "What am I going to do?, my mom will be home in two days and I'm going to have to explain how I found a strange girl in the rain, she has no idea who she is, and to top it all off she can create a magical sword by like magic!" Roxy cried out.

Xion was getting some sleep in Roxy bed after Roxy finished taking care of her injuries.

Roxy couldn't help but laugh when Xion told her that she hurt herself by running in to a tree as apposed to having a not case after her.

Well she was thinking there was a knock on the door' "Well I have two days ill..." think of something by then" Roxy said now having an annoyed look on her face that the person who knocked on the door was her mother( give me a break why did she have to show up now) Roxy screamed as loud as she could in her mind.

'Hi sweet heart my business meeting got 'cancelled' so I came back a few days early, 'I trust you behaved while I was gone.' " the mother teased.

"Yeah I did, so why don't you run to the store and get some milk or something" Roxy ordered hoping to avoid her mother finding Xion.

"Young lady did you bring home another stray dog I have told you more times than I can count ...you cant have a pet so are you hiding it I your room again" Roxy's mother Crystal said walking inside seeing a body sized lump on The Roxy 's bed. When she lifted the blanket and saw Xion the mother gave her daughter a cold glare like she was telling her to start explaining or she was dead.

"So um can I keep her" Roxy muttered.

Both 'girls' were now in the living room listening to the women scolds Roxy. "Roxy I have told you a million times not to bring pets home and now you bring a girl that you found in the rain here!" Crystal stated out in anger and frustration at her young daughter.

"Come on mom what would you have done if you were me!" Roxy cried.

"Don't be mad at Roxy she just wanted to help me" Xion stated rudely.

"Young lady, don't go thinking you are not in trouble ether!" The mother now glared at Xion.

"Wait mom you don't understand, Xion lost her memory she wasn't trying it be rude" Roxy cried coming to her new friends 'defense'.

"I mean what did Roxy do wrong with helping me, why are you so mad about that?" Xion coldly stated.

'I am not angry about her helping you, what made me mad is her not telling me and lying to me so for the rest of the your summer vacation you are ground young lady.

'That isn't fair stop it, Roxy tried be kind and help me, maybe she didn't tell you because she knew this was how you would react" the black haired girl raising her voice now glared at Crystal .

"Listen to me Xion was it? I can understand you wanting to stick up for the person who helped you but that doesn't change that her lying to me about you is not ok" Crystal explained trying to calm down.

"'Can't' you just forgive her this once please!" Xion pleaded looking like a younger sister standing up for her older one.

The mother let out a loud sigh putting her hand on her head "Fine, Xion do you remember anything that would make it easier to find your parents" Crystal asked.

'I'm sorry, I really don't know a thing about myself' Xion replied turning her head now looking at her at her right hand remembering that she summoned the keyblade yesterday.

'Don't worry about it, 'I'll' make some calls… in the meantime Roxy you can show Xion around twilight town that will be your punishment for lying to me" scolded Roxy well the two walked out the door.

"Thanks for the save Xion I owe you one' Roxy smiled patting her on the head like a child.

"If you would stop 'treating' me... like I'm five that would be thanks enough" Xion puffing out her cheeks like s child.

"And miss that cute look you make when I do dream on' Roxy teased flicking her over the forehead.

"That it you big meanie Roxy!" now charging at her only to have Roxy grab Xion's by the top of her head holding her back with ease.

'Meanie Roxy'? You are a baby. Chill little Xion and I'll buy you some ice cream.'' Roxy teased yet again.

"What's ice cream?' Xion asked looking clueless as ever.

"Xion, you are truly a strange person if you have even forgotten what ice cream is' Roxy said grabbing Xion by the hand dragging her away.

'... you're kidnapping me Roxy.'' Xion pouted mostly because she couldn't get out of Roxy grip.

'You don't know what ice cream is yet you know what the word kidnapping means' Roxy said in an annoyed tone.

After stopping at the ice-cream shop Xion couldn't help but smile at all the flavors they had vanilla, chocolate strawberry blueberry rocky road, cherry, one though caught Xion's eyes noticing a sea blue ice-cream bar.

'Roxy, what is that one?'' Xion asked.

'That one, it's a sea-salt' Roxy replied.

'I want that one Roxy ' Xion said in a stern tone.

After getting there ice cream Xion was munching on the ice cream like a little girl.

"So where do you want to start looking around town?' Roxy asked.

"Let's go home; you got to show me a bit of the town and I'm tiered still" Xion said.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you want to see?' Roxy asked.

Xion noticed the clocktower not able to stop looking at it" can we go see that thing?' Xion asked.

"Sure little Xion" Roxy teased again now taking her to the tower

This time Xion ignored her mean teasing and ran to the clocktower that she used to go everyday after work and eat ice cream with her best friends.

Once they reached the top Roxy didn't want to go up so she stayed on the first floor while Xion ran up to the top….

Xion saw three kids she guessed were her age' two were boys and another was a girl, the boy wore baggy, camouflage-print pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones, Hayner also wears a white necklace with a yellow "X

The other boy Pence appears to be a rather heavy-set boy, brown eyes, and black hair, Pence holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wears a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. He also wears blue pants,

Olette has bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown short hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a Summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. Olette also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

'This is our spot what are you doing up here!" Hayner rudely stated.

'I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to see what it looked like up here" she replied nervously.

"Hayner be nice, it's nice to meet you I am Olette, what's your name?' Olette asked in a kind tone.

'It's Xion' she replied.

'Well take a seat" Pence smiled watching Xion sit down and eat the ice cream.

"We love to come up and watch the sunset here" Olette smiled.

'It is really nice" Xion said, when she looked down she saw a she saw a person dressed in the same cloak as before.

'No please not that guy!' Xion cried thinking it was the man with the claymore once he removed his hood Xion could see that he was in fact the blue haired man.

'Hey I forgot I have to get home so bye!" Xion said making an excuse heading down hoping she could avoid the mad man but that failed unlucky, that was who she ran in to.

"What did you do to Roxy?" Xion shouted glaring at him.

He did not respond but instead grabbed her by the neck throwing her out of the building.

The three kids on top of the clocktower saw Xion hit the ground back first not having a hard time guessing she was thrown.

"You will not get away from me this time puppet' he said glaring at her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Xion screamed swinging her arm watching the keyblade came to her side again.

'Useless, having the sword will do you no good well fighting me' he said raising his claymore to her.

"If this is what you want just take it" Xion shouted throwing the sword away.

"That will do you no good' Saix said watching the sword return to her hand.

'Why can't I get rid of it" Xion cried out in fear.

'You are the blade's chosen one...' that is why I will '...taking you, come quietly...' or I will not be gentle this time" Saix Coldly spoke.

"No 'I'm' not going with you..." (If I try and fight here Hayner and the others might get hurt) Xion thought looking at them leaving an opening for an attack.

"You are weak" Saix said casting a wind spell sending her flying to the wall near the train station.

"Hey guys that girl look! Hayner cried seeing Xion holding her head.

"We have to help her or that guy is going to kill her!" Olette cried out watching the girl barely guard the big claymore from cutting her in half, but couldn't stand her ground being send flying like a rag doll.

'You can't even fight back, or are you scared those 'kids' will get hurt.

Xion didn't answer only started running till she was no one there was no one around.

'Are you ready to just give up? "Saix asked raising his blade up.

"No I'm not giving up!" Xion cried swinging the blade at him.

Siax blocked her sword, pushing her back, swinging that blade towards Xion...

The girl shut her eyes thinking she was going to die, after a moment she realized she was still breathing she opened her eyes seeing that he missed by an inch.

"Now is my chance!" Xion cried swinging the blade at his side.

"I got him" Xion overjoyed thinking she won, that was 'lived' not 'lit when he didn't look hurt at all now punching her in the gut with all his might making he drop the round now gripping her stomach unable to speak with the wind getting knocked out of her being send a few fete away from him now.

"If you thought that was going to hurt me then you are more of a useless puppet than before" Saix said walking towards her.

Xion got herself up gripping her stomach with one hand while the other held the keyblade not knowing how much more punishment she could take.

''When Hayner, Pence and Olette came around the corner they saw the girl breathing hard with her legs wobbling, looking like she was going to pass out any second.

"Puppet, unless you don't want me to break you, put down the sword and come quietly."

"Why are you after me, what did I do to you that made you so mad at me!" Xion cried still gripping her gut.

"It seems you really have lost your memory".

"Stop acting like you know who I am!' she said not able to scream at the moment.

"What proof do you have to say I don't, Xion I know everything about you" Saix said walking towards her knowing she had nothing left to fight with.

Finally breaking down Xion fell over on her knees looking like she was using all her strength to just stay awake now.

"Now lets go you useless Puppet' Saix said grabbing her by her shirt lifting her off the ground.

"No way am I going with you!" Xion stated, swinging her keyblade upward making him dropped her to the ground.

He grabbed his body trying not to scream in pain" you worthless puppet, 'I'll' make you regret doing that' Saix shouted swinging his sword at Xion…

The man made sure to flip the sword on its side to avoid killing her smacking her in to a wall now casting a lighting thunder spell knocking her out cold knowing this because her keyblade vanished.

"Now to bring this useless puppet back to the origination" Saix said walking over to her only to stopped when he saw a blade come to his neck" he turned his head and saw someone again the man in the black cloak.

"You again" Saix stated in anger "Go away or I'll' kill you!" he stated.

'Pass, scum like you makes me want to throw up" Riku replied pulling the sword away kicking him in the gut.

Once Saix was pushed away the three kids run over to Xion putting her on Hayner's back" Get her out of here you three" Riku ordered

"Yes sir" the three kids replied making a run for it.

"What does it matter to you if I take this puppet you already have the memories from it?" Saix stating hat Xion was a thing.

'I am not letting the keyblade fall in to your evil hands again' Riku smiled ready to fight.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4 day at the beach part 1

'Hayner, Roxy and Pence was carrying Xion on his back… well Olette ran as fast as she could to Roxy's home trying to get Crystal's help since she was a doctor

"Hang in there Xion; we are going to get you help in no time flat!" Hayner shouted. Unknown to everyone, Xion had already pasted out

* * *

Xion opened her eyes noticing she was in a white bed. "Where am I?" Xion asked looking around seeing that the room was completely white from head to tow, but there was a window that Xion had gone to look out of, once she did though the girl noticed instead of a round moon there was a giant moon in the shape of a heart." What is this place?" Xion cried falling back on her bottom.

The girl made her way in to the hallway heading for the round room, once she got there the girl was a shocked when she saw the blue haired man who attacked her" Where am I? And what is he doing here?" Xion screamed in her mind.

"Wow Xion, you look nice." A blond spiky haired boy smiled.

"Um, thank you. You look nice to, um." Xion muttered not sure of what this boys name was.

"Come on Xion; don't tell me you forgot my name? It's Roxas." The boy spoke out.

"Roxas, sorry I forgot," Xion apologized looking gloomy.

'It's ok, I mean we have only been with each other for 3 days if you count today and the first to you only said my name once, so its not that big a deal you forgot!" Roxas over did it running his mouth trying to cheer Xion up.

Xion let out a small chuckle" Thank you, I promise I won't forget again!" Xion smiled walking with her friend in to a black portal ending up in Twilight town.

"I am back in Twilight town!" Xion spoke a bit happier now.

"Yeah, we have been coming here for three days now, remember?" Roxas asked.

"Why did we come here today?" Xion asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah Saix gave me this paper, it says we are suppose to defeat the darkside, It would help if ether of us had an idea of what it looks like?" Roxas pouted.

'I am not sure, but I have a pretty good idea what it looks like!" Xion cried pointing to the giant monster with a giant heart shaped hole in his chest and black octopuses' tentacles covering his face.

"How are we going to beat that thing?" Xion cried.

'If we work together, then we can win no doubt!" Roxas stated.

"Yeah your right Roxas lets goes!" Xion smiled running behind him trying to call her keyblade but nothing had happened." Why can't I use the keyblade? I guess I still don't know how, I mean it did summon it by accident yesterday.

Once the kids reached the train station they began there battle with the darkside" what am I going to use for a weapon?" Xion questioned herself pointing her hands up trying to guard herself thinking that she didn't think this plan through at all when suddenly a blast of fire came from her hand in to the heartless face.

The darkside was all but dead when the keyblade was knocked out of Roxas hand going flying away landing in front of Xion.

"Toss it!" Roxas screamed to Xion.

"Oh right!" Xion replied going for the sword when suddenly the girl felt a strange power welling up inside her the darkside threw it fist at the young girl but Xion swung Roxas keyblade delivering the final blow to the heartless.

After it had vanished the keyblade had vanished from Xion's grasp returning to Roxas." ...That was surprised me" Roxas said in a bit of shock.

"Me to!" Xion replied to the boy.

After a moment of quiet awkwardness both the children let out a huge laugh." You know Xion you deserve a little something exedra" Roxas smiled taking Xion by the hand running off with her.

Roxas had bought two ice cream bars along with bringing Xion to the top of the clock tower that he and Axel had gone up before." Here it's a reward for doing a good job!" Roxas smiled handing the girl the ice cream bar.

"A reward?' Xion replied looking lost.

"Try it!" Roxas smiled watching Xion take a bite." How do you like it?" he asked.

"It's sweet... but salty to." Xion responded.

"But it's still good right, Axel loves this stuff its called Sea Salt ice-cream, Axel gave one to me after my first mission. He said it was my reward!" Roxas explained going back to munching on his bar.

"You and Axel are so close!" Xion chuckled taking another bite of her bar watching Roxas begin to blush.

"...Yeah Axel is my friend, after missions we always come here and eat ice cream, and talk about stupid stuff." Roxas smiled.

"That sounds nice... I wonder if I could be your friend..."Xion smiled as well.

"Yeah, we can all eat ice-cream together.

"That sounds really nice, I can't wait!" Xion smiled. Finishing off her bar seeing that the stick said winner on it." What do I win?' Xion asked looking lost.

"You can trade in a winning stick and they will give you another bar free!" Roxas said.

* * *

"Once Olette had finally arrived at Crystals home...'she was now knocking on the door.

After a few minuets the women who owned the house had answer' Oh hello young lady, can I help you?" Crystal asked the worn out girl.

"Miss' Miss Crystal, please, our friend Xion got really hurt!" Olette cried.'!"

Once those words were spoken the women now let Olette in" Xion is hurt where is she?" Crystal questioned.

"Hayner and Pence are bringing her here now" Olette replied.

Before Crystal could get up the three kids; 'Hayner, Pence and Roxy had ran inside.

"Mom… please, you have to help Xion!" Roxy cried out.

"Hi Crystal… I'm sorry" Xion muttered just before she pass out again.

Xion was awakened by a painful stinging feeling. "What are you putting on me Crystal that really hurts!" Xion cried.

"'It's' iodine, it is used to clean the germs out of your skin" Crystal explained.

"Can you stop please putting it on me?" Xion begged.

"You should be grateful… Roxy wanted to use rubbing alcohol on you" the Crystal explained finished cleaning Xion cuts and scrapes mow bandaging her up.

'What is that stuff?" Xion asked looking lost.

"Let's just say that it would really hurt…" Crystal giggled.

"If it would hurt why would she want to put it on me…? Xion asked.

"She is worried about you… well Roxy can tend to be mean when she is worried about people" Crystal explained.

"I don't understand, she wanted to hurt me because she was worried, that's weird" Xion said looking puzzled.

"Ok' Xion I want you to tell me if these are too tight?" Crystal asked warping her up around her shoulders ribs Leg's and her forehead.

"They are ok I can't feel them that much" Xion smiled.

"Good now Xion' I want you to get some sleep so your body can start healing" Crystal said lying Xion' down covering her up.

"Ok I will, before you go I have to know why that guy that attacked me he keeps acting like he knows me what if, what if I was like him!" Xion cried, out now swinging herself up gripping her ribs now.

"Don't be silly sweet heart, if you were like him he would not have attacked you like he did" Crystal ensured her.

"I guess, part me just feel like I know who he is…" Xion replied looking away.

"You don't need to worry about these thing's, who ever that man was that attacked you we will not let him hurt you again" Crystal smiled lying Xion back down covering her up.

"Alright, thank you" Xion smiled closing her eyes.

"Good night Xion" Crystal smiled turning off the light leaving the bed room.

"Roxas, that was a nice dream, maybe ill have another one" Xion smiled falling asleep.

The young Xion woke up the next morning sitting up now looking at her hand again" The keyblade, why did it choose me?" Xion asked herself.

Roxy had walked now smiling at Xion" Good morning little Xion" she teased her.

"Good morning Roxy" Xion replied not really bugged by her nickname anymore.

"I just came to wake you up sense its nine AM" Roxy explained.

"Why did you let me sleep in so long?" Xion asked.

"You got the stuffing kicked out of you yesterday, so of course we were going to let you sleep-in you little idiot "Roxy teased flicking her over the forehead.

Once Roxy had left the room Xion got on her feet noticing that on the dresser was clothes Xion guessed where set out for her, a red t-shirt with a black high-collared jacket with a zipper also a dark color plain skirt.

Xion stumbled down stairs in a daze walking in to the kitchen, seeing Crystal cooking something that smelled really good.

"Well good morning little miss bed head" Crystal teased.

"Oh I guess I forgot brush it" Xion chuckled.

Sweetie, I'm glad to see you're feeling better..."so come and have a nice meal" Crystal said putting a plate of waffle in front of her.

"Alright, thank you Crystal" Xion smiled, munching on the food looking like a child in a candy store.

"Xion when you finish I need you to run to the store with Roxy, we are going to the beach today and you need a swim suit" Crystal explained.

"What is the beach?" Xion asked.

"Well Xion it's a place where there... on the other hand you will just have to see when you get there" Crystal said wanting to make it a surprise for her.

* * *

At the world that never was Xemnas along with Saix were seated again.

"It is my understanding that you disobeyed my orders to not go after Xion" Xemnas stated in a cold tone of voice.

"She is nothing, the only reason I have failed to catch her is because the imposter continues to get in my way" Saix replied coldly.

"Even so should you disobey me again I will destroy you myself" Xemnas warned.

"I understand Xemnas" Saix replied with out a feeling in his voice.

"Now that this matter is out of the way when will the rest of the members return? Xemnas questioned.

"I have alerted each member and they should be arriving shortly" Saix answered.

"Very good" Xemnas replied watching his organization members. The first one wore the usual Organization cloak. Luxord's platinum blond hair is very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he has blue eyes.

The next person was named Xigbar, he wears the usual Organization black cloak as well, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguished by its more pointed, sagging shoulders. Xigbar sports gold eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks that is tied into a long ponytail.

Demyx wears a black cloak similar in style to Xigbar's, with somewhat closer-fitting sleeves and pointed shoulder pads. He has green eyes and dirty-blond hair. Demyx's hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He look rather youthful childish in his behavior even.

Xaldin like everyone else wore the Organization black cloak, along with the usual boots and gloves. Xaldin's black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks. One of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of Xaldin's face two on each side He also has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns.

Axel is tall and slender in appearance. Like other Organization members, he wears the basic black gloves and boots. His black coat, however, is one of the more distinctive ones in the group, as its sleeves close up tightly around his arms. Axel has rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes His eyes are a bright emerald color.

"Alright my organization members', I have called you here today, each and every one of you from this moment forward will do nothing but search for this child and bring her to this place" Xemnas finished explaining.

Each one of them took a look at there photo trying to figure out who the child was, but Axel knew exactly who he was looking at" Xion, your still alive!" Axel thought with joy.

"Hey who the heck is this kid, Xemnas? Xigbar asked in a ticked off tone.

"The child you are looking at is the true appearance of Xion" Xemnas answered.

"So this is what the Puppet really looks like" Xigbar said.

Oh man, she is so darn cute, why on Earth did I not ask her to go out with me?!"" Demyx cried from his seat.

Hey wait, aren't there only seven of us now? Why is there an eighth?" Axel asked.

"Oh you just noticed me, well Axel you're not the only one who knows how to fake your own death" Larxene giggled. The Woman wore the normal Organization black coat and gloves like everyone else did, but her black boots were more like high heels. Her blonde hair is slicked back, with two long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance. Larxene's eyes are a vivid green and she is very slim with an hourglass figure that sets her apart from the other members due to her gender.

"That isn't possible Sora defeated you!" Axel stated throwing himself up from his seat.

"Axel just as you were a mole during the Castle oblivion event,..., I also sent Larxene in case something were to happen to you" Xemnas explained.

"So the little runt flew the coop, what a naughty little girl she is" Larxene giggled.

Now my organization members, you may do whatever you wish to bring Xion back, even by force.

"Hey wait a minute! You don't need to do that, just let me talk to Xion; I know I can convince her to come back." Axel cried out.

"You will bring her back just as you did Roxas?" Xemnas questioned.

"Just give me a chance Xemnas!" Axel screamed.

"No, you still must retrieve Roxas, and I'd... hurry if I were you time is running out soon Naminé will finish putting Sora's memories back together" Xemnas replied.

Once they finished everyone had left but Axel now looking at the floor" Roxas, Xion, I don't know what to do" Axel said holding his head down.

* * *

Meanwhile both Xion and Roxy were in a clothes store. "Hey Xion, I found you something. You finished undressing yet?" Roxy asked Xion from behind the curtain of the dressing room. In the fitting room now smiling, "Put that on." Roxy ordered wondering how long it would take Xion to realize her clothes were in her hand.

"So Xion, are you ready yet?" Roxy asked.

"No way Roxy, hey where did my clothes go?" Xion asked.

"Here is a piece of advice for the future Xion, leaving your clothes on the floor instead of the hanger is a bad idea" Roxy giggled sliding a black bikini, the bottom piece was a skirt with a bottom attached of course the top covered, the top and bottom had gray dots with a black bow tied in the middle of the top. "Hey Xion I found you something around you finished undressing yet?' Roxy asked Xion from behind the certain of the dressing room. "In the fitting room now smiling" put that on" Roxy ordered.

"No way Roxy, give me back my clothes!" Xion stated.

"If that is how you want it 'I'll' just be going to get some lunch Xion" Roxy smiled, marching in placed trying to trick Xion.

"You wouldn't really leave here like this, would you?' Xion sounding scared.

"'I'll' count back from ten and if you don't to put it on I'm leaving" Roxy warned starting to count back from ten.

"It's not happening, Roxy I want my clothes back…" Xion almost yelled.

"Seven, six, five" Roxy smiled pausing for a moment.

"Come on Roxy, please!" Xion was now begging.

"Four three two one, sure you don't want to put it on Xion!" Roxy giggled giving her one more chance

"Ok you win!" Xion shouted now getting dressed.

"Ok Roxy, you win" Xion pouted.

"Xion, Are you ready yet? Roxy asked.

"Yes it's on" Xion replied now watching Roxy swing the carton aside seeing her" wow you look adorable in that, no question about it, that is the one I'm buying you" Roxy chuckled.

"Hey the swim suit is going on my body so shouldn't I get to pick!" Xion pouted puffing out her cheeks like always.

'Nope it's my money" Roxy replied throwing her back her clothes.

tbc


End file.
